Travel Log (BnD)
The Travel Log is a feature of Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom n' Doom. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world, or defeating a number of zombies. The player is then rewarded with Coins or Gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which was then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks." Repeatable quests Three new quests appear every 4 hours (requires internet connection), usually in the same world (but sometimes different), and each quest awards 10 Gems or 1,000 Coins (Player chooses). Quests in Daylight Zombie defeating * Defeat 50 basic zombies in the Daylight Levels * Defeat 50 basic Conehead Zombies in the Daylight Levels * Defeat 50 basic Buckethead zombies in the Daylight Levels * Defeat 50 basic Flag zombies in the Daylight Levels * Defeat 25 Speedy Zombies * Defeat 25 Pole Vaulter zombies * Defeat 10 basic Gargantuars in the Daylight Levels * Defeat 25 basic Imps in the Daylight levels Plant plantin' * Plant 50 Peashooters * Plant 50 Sunflowers * Plant 50 Wall-nuts * Plant 50 Potato Mines * Plant 25 Cherry Bombs * Plant 25 Snow Peas * Plant 25 Chompers * Plant 15 Repeaters * Plant 15 Carnations * Plant 15 Black Alders Quests in Nightime Zombie Defeating * Defeat 50 Resting Zombies * Defeat 50 Resting Coneheads * Defeat 50 Resting Bucketheads * Defeat 50 Basic Flag zombies in Nightime levels * Defeat 25 Newspaper Zombies * Defeat 25 Screen Door Zombies * Defeat 25 American Football Zombies * Defeat 25 Disco Zombies Plant Planting * Plant 50 Puff-shroom * Plant 50 Sun-shroom * Plant 50 Fume-shroom * Plant 50 Grave Busters * Plant 25 Hypno-shrooms * Plant 25 Scaredy-shrooms * Plant 25 Ice-shroom * Plant 15 Doom-shrooms * Plant 15 Fire-shrooms * Plant 15 Insani-shrooms Quests in Pool Party Zombie Defeating * Defeat 50 Duckytube Zombies * Defeat 50 Duckytube Coneheads * Defeat 50 Duckytube Bucketheads * Defeat 50 Duckytube Flag Zombies Plant Planting * Plant 50 Lily Pads * Plant 50 Squashes * Plant 50 Threepeters * Plant 50 Tangle Kelps * Plant 25 Jalapeños * Plant 25 Spikeweeds * Plant 25 Torchwoods * Plant 15 Tall-Nuts * Plant 15 Acid Lemons * Plant 15 Lotus' Primary Quests Each quest awards 20 Gems. The target is beating a certain level or brain buster in a world. The levels are randomly chosen. There are also Epic Quests that rewards special plants. Level Playing Quests Daylight * Beat level 1 of Daylight * Beat level X of Daylight (This quest appear twice in each world and X is a level nuber and randomly chosen) * Beat a brain buster in Daylight * Fight Heiu in Daylight! Nightime * Beat level 2 of Nightime * Beat level X of Nightime (Appears twice) * Beat a brain buster in Nightime * Fight The Flower in Nightime Pool Party * Beat level 3 of Nightime * Beat level X of Nightime (Appears three times) * Beat a brain buster in Pool Party * Fight Lifeguard in Pool Party Epic Quests These quests are a set of 10-5 levels that gives a special reward at the end. * JHONNY! - Compleate 6 levels to get the Jhonny Nut. * The tale of a Mushy Room - Compleate 10 levels to get Golden Mushroom * Solid Work - Compleate 12 levels to get Solid Lily Category:Travel Log Category:Log Category:Quests